


Gifts

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, OT4, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos doesn't know what to give d'Artagnan for valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Athos was freaking out. It was their first valentine’s day together with d’Artagnan. He wanted to do something special for the younger man. The man was special and Athos wanted him to know. Porthos came into his room to see Athos sitting on a floor looking slightly panicked. Porthos knelt down next to him and took his hands.

         “Athos trust me, whatever you do he will love. He’s not one for the big romantic things in life.” Porthos tugged Athos to his feet and pulled him into his room. He reached for Athos’ shirt and tugged it off. Undoing the buttons on Athos’ jeans, he slipped them off. Athos slid out of his boxers and hopped up on the massage table. Porthos arranged him to his satisfaction and draped a blanket over him to keep him warm. Grabbing the oil he started to work the knots out of Athos’ back.

         “I want him to feel special.” Athos tried to push himself onto his elbows so that he could talk but Porthos pressed him back down.

         “Athos he already does. He’s part of one of the best teams in the garrison and he’s got us as lovers.”

         “What are you doing for him?”

         “Full body massage. He needs the stress relief.”

         “Is the massage going to include a happy ending?” Porthos smirked and moved to kneed Athos’ ass.

         “What do you think?” Athos arched into his touch and Porthos moved to massage his legs. “Athos you’ll think of something. I know you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan looked at the gifts he had assembled on his bed for his lovers. He had gotten Aramis the new sniper scope he had wanted. Porthos got a new set of throwing knives. His old ones had started to fall out of their handles. Athos was the person he wasn’t sure about. The gift he had gotten for Athos paled alongside the others. It was a picture of the four of them that Treville had taken during their training one day without them knowing. Porthos was on the floor with d’Artagnan on top of him, a training knife at his throat. Aramis was pointing a training gun at his head but d’Artagnan had a second knife pressed against his rib cage. There had been no arguing that both Aramis and Porthos would have been dead had it been an actual fight with live weapons. Athos was standing off to the side, a small smile on his face at d’Artagnan’s victory.

         His lovers were out so he placed the gifts on the common room table and left to go to Treville’s secret library. He worked there for a while until Aramis appeared at his side. The man gently moved the paperwork to the side and kissed him lightly.

         “Thank you for the new scope. Porthos loved his knives. Athos was speechless at the photo.”

         “They sent you to retrieve me I’m guessing.”

         “They want to show you their appreciation.” D’Artagnan packed up his papers and followed Aramis out. When he arrived in the room Porthos hugged him. He could see Athos off to the side looking at him with deep emotions in his eyes but his face was stony. Porthos led him into his room and slipped his shirt off. D’Artagnan let Porthos strip the rest of his clothes off and help him onto the massage table. Aramis came forward and lay blankets over him before he and Athos left. Porthos smiled and grabbed the special massage oil he had mixed. As he rubbed it into d’Artagnan’s back he felt the man relax. He smoothed the oil into d’Artagnan’s arms and smiled as the man let out a small moan.

         “Feel good?”

         “What did you put in there?”

         “Just some things that help with pain and inflammation.” Porthos smoothed the oil down d’Artagnan’s legs and began work in earnest. When he got d’Artagnan to turn over he was gratified to see the man trying to disguise the erection. He grinned and reached down, stroking it before letting go and working on the corded muscles in d’Artagnan’s neck. He moved down d’Artagnan’s body and finished by rubbing his feet. He encouraged d’Artagnan to roll again and placed a hot pack on the man’s bad shoulder. He grabbed a damp towel and cleaned his hands before grabbing a bottle of lube. He traced fingers down d’Artagnan’s spine and ran teasing fingers over his entrance. He lubed up his fingers and slowly slid on in. When d’Artagnan was ready he added a second and pressed on d’Artagnan’s prostate. The other man wiggled and writhed under his hands. He continued to massage the prostate until d’Artagnan came.

 

* * *

 

 

         Aramis slid into Porthos’ room and lay down next to d’Artagnan. The man moved to nuzzle into his chest and Aramis smiled. He gently shook d’Artagnan awake and the man rolled over. Porthos, behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist.

         “I was sleeping.” He looked around and kissed Porthos. “Porthos wore me out.”

         “Do you want my present?”

         “Which is?”

         “Laser tag against some of your army friends. Our team of four against their eight.” D’Artagnan sat up and moved to grab his clothes.

         “We’re going to kick their butts.

 

* * *

 

 

         D’Artagnan had been right. They had obliterated the army team that had gone against them in multiple rounds. The men and the woman on the team had laughed it off and taken them out for drinks after. They asked after what d’Artagnan was doing and laughed at his stories. The captain of the team joined Athos at the table he was sitting at smiling. He watched his people with d’Artagnan.

         “He’s happy with you lot.”

         “I should hope so. We work him hard but we want him happy so he doesn’t go running off to the army.”

         “You can have him. He’s better suited to your men. Though he hates the formal dress.” The man looked sidelong at Athos and nodded slightly. “What is your gift for him?”

         “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

         “So you aren’t shagging him?” Athos choked and the man slapped him on the back. “May I remind you that I was one of them men who trained him. I’m well aware of his preferences.”

         “I haven’t come up with one.”

         “Make him something. If you can’t make him something get him something handmade. He had this carved wooden pendant that his father had made for his mother. LaBarge stole it and burned it.” The man pulled out his phone and brought up a photo. It was the same photo that was in d’Artagnan’s room. He zoomed in on d’Artagnan to show Athos the triquetra knot pendant on a braided leather cord. D’Artagnan’s dog tags hung on the same cord. Athos took the phone and sent himself the image. He nodded in thanks. The man left and Athos excused himself from the group. He went back to his room and enlarged the photo on his laptop. Grabbing his tools he began to whittle at a piece of wood.

 

* * *

 

 

         They returned to find Athos’ room locked. Porthos tried to knock and heard a thunk like Athos had thrown something. They three others went into Porthos’ room. Aramis dragged d’Artagnan into the bathroom to take a shower. Porthos grabbed his lock picks and began to work at the lock on Athos’ door. When he entered he pulled the whittling knife out of the door frame. He dropped it on Athos’ desk and watched as the man braided leather. Porthos looked at the photo and whistled.

         “I’m assuming you won’t be joining us tonight.”

         “I need to get this done for him. The one in the photo was his mother’s. His father made it for her. It was stolen and burned while he was in the army.” He looked up. “I’ll be in once I’m done. I promise.” He took the knife and cut the leather cords, finishing it off and securing it to a clasp. Porthos leaned over and kissed his forehead.

         “Take as long as you need.” Porthos went into his room to find Aramis and d’Artagnan in his bed. Aramis sat up when Porthos walked in.

         “Is he not joining us?”

         “He’s got a project. He’ll join us when he’s done.” Porthos stripped out of his jeans and shirt and pulled d’Artagnan into his arms once he had gotten on the bed. He ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and kissed his head. The man was already half asleep from his shower and fell completely asleep.

         “What’s he making?”

         “Something that this one lost to a fire. It’s a perfect gift for him.”

         “Why does Athos always come up with the best gifts?”

 

* * *

 

 

         Athos slid into the bed around three in the morning. He looked at the necklace in his hand before reaching out and fastening it around d’Artagnan’s neck. D’Artagnan woke up and reached up to touch it. His eyes went wide as he traced his fingers over the smooth, wooden pendant.

         “Athos I…”

         “Don’t. If you have to thank anyone thank the captain that we played against today. He told me how the original was ruined. I thought you should have a replacement. It doesn’t have the same sentimental value as the original but you’ll have something to remember your parents by.” D’Artagnan adjusted to cuddle into Athos.

         “Thank you. It’s perfect Athos.”


End file.
